


Crying Over The Dead (After 10 Years)

by GoblinVibes



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Crying, He can’t handle killing him, He’s trying his best, Its hard to live with yourself, Jay Merrick (mentioned) - Freeform, Post-Marble Hornets, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinVibes/pseuds/GoblinVibes
Summary: Alex can’t forgive himself for what he did ten years ago, and he still can’t help crying over it.
Kudos: 6





	Crying Over The Dead (After 10 Years)

Alex Kralie is meant to be known for being an asshole and not showing his emotions. He’s known for yelling at his co-workers and making sure everyone knows that he’s the boss. 

What he’s not known for is crying in his bed like a baby.

loud sobs were escaping his mouth as hands were covering his red and sweaty face. Tears were streaming down his hot cheeks as he screamed out in agony, in regret.

If he were to be watching himself do this, he’d be telling himself how much of a pussy he’s being right now, that he needs to man the fuck up and stop crying. 

But he can’t. All he can think about is how much he fucked up those many years ago. All he can think is Jay. It’s always Jay. Not Amy. Not Brian. Not Seth, not even Tim. It’s always Jay.

shaky breathes escape his mouth as he thinks about the good memories with his old co-worker, how much fun they would have with him playing his shitty piano and how Jay would try to sing and do it so so terribly, but they would laugh and have fun. 

He can’t do that anymore. Can’t laugh and be idiots with his one friend that he truly cared about. 

Alex truly regrets being such an asshole to him sometimes. Maybe if he wasn’t, none of this would’ve happened. Just maybe. 

He’s never going to stop thinking about Jay, never going to stop crying over what he’s done. No matter how much therapy and how many pills he takes, he’s always going to regret what he has done.


End file.
